Four Days Together/Writing
''May 14th, 2013 (23:49) The party had finished and only one person was left. Dennis Hardman stayed after for the silence, though he wasn't involved with the party to begin with. He only was there for the company, and now that there were none, he returned to his silence. "It's so nice and quiet. It's so quiet, I can hear myself so clearly. With that party, I couldn't hear a darn word I was trying to say. But now it's nice and quiet." He said to himself. He looked around and sighed. "It's just right for writing." He responded to himself. "Oh, yeah?" "Yes, and I know the perfect story to write. It's going to be horror, with a twist. There will be a killer, but he's going to have a nice way of killing his victims." "That sounds like an amazing story, aside from the fact that the events could never happen." "I know, I know. But nothing in stories, really happen, right? I mean, it's fiction. It's not like it'll ever come true." Dennis sighed again, and sat in the corner. He thought about the killer, and how he could possibly be able to kill his victims. What if the killer wrote their deaths? Nah, that's too unoriginal. "Shit," he put his head in his hands and sighed more. "How the hell can I write these detective stories if I can't even think of how the victims die?" He played with his thoughts, knowing that no one will come in and bother him, so he laid down. His dream on being a great writer was slowly slipping away, and he knew it. Closing his eyes, he could envision people lining up to get this signature on their books. Slowly he drifted off, but felt a gentle nudge on his arm. He opened his eyes to see nothing around him. The room was as it was; except for the door was ajar. Slowly he got up and moved to close the door. Behind him, a new member moved over to his spot. The member had sat in his spot, getting snuggled into the spot. Dennis, however, was still preoccupied by the door being open to realize the person sitting in his corner. "You made this spot nice and warm." The person spoke, with a voice that was soft. It sounded like a young girl, no older than sixteen. Dennis was fifteen himself, regardless of how he acts. Turning around he could see that the voice did belong to a young girl. She had long blonde hair that ran straight to her shoulders, curling at the tips. Her blue eyes gauzed at the puzzled Dennis in front of her. Her bright smile shone as she laughed at the quizzical look Dennis was giving off. "Why are you in my spot?" He said, staring at the girl. She stared back at him for a while before finally sticking out her tongue in response, annoying the man in front of her. He sighed before he walked over to her and picked her up. "I'll only say this once, so listen carefully. I don't like when someone childish like you can come waltzing in her and make a mockery of me." "Oh, I'm making a mockery? Well, then maybe I should praise you, my prince." She said, laughing in his face. "Maybe I should worship you like my god, and then marry and obey you like a husband. Maybe, if this was your dreams." She poked his nose and walked causally over to the opposite corner. "This is maddening. An atrocity. You think you can just come in here an talk to me like this? Who do you think you are?" He said, starting to get angrier. "I'm just a poor little girl who wants to be loved. Haha." She responded, laughing more as she reached the other corner. "How can you expect to be loved when you act like you do?" He asked. "Well, I usually find people dumber than you, so.. That says something." She turned around to him and smiled. "I don't think you understand who I am- "Oh, I know who you are. Dennis Hardman. I read your books! I'm a big fan of you! And I must say, I don't understand why you're in this kind of shit hole." She said, looking around. "This place isn't shit, it's an amazing place. I'm here because I want to be." "Well maybe you should come with me to a better place, you know." She said and winked. She smiled as his face turned red. "I will not! I enjoy it here, thank you very much." "Oh, will you not come with me? Not even if I beg, get on my knees and beg?" She remarked. She got on her knees in front of him and clasped her hands together. "Please?" He shook his head and backed away. "No, and that's my final saying. I actually enjoy it here. If I went with you, I'd have to leave the people here, and I just can't do that." He said. Slowly turning around, he crossed his arms over his body. She stood up and hugged him behind. "Not even if I stayed with you for a night? Just the two of us?" "No, I don't even know you." He moved out of her grip and stared at her. She shrugged and moved to the door. "Suit yourself. I'll be back later night to offer you again. But until then, good night, my prince." She said and smiled. She walked out the door, leaving behind a red Dennis. May 15th, 2013 (02:15) "No, I'm telling you! There was a girl here who tried to get me to go somewhere with her!" "You're just living in your fantasies again. You need to step out of your stories for once and come back to reality." Nick Johnson, another member, said. He sat on the couch, reading the newspaper as Dennis walked around, nervous. "She said she's coming back. Dude, you need to stay here with me." He said, looking over at Johnson. "No, it's late as it is. I need to get my sleep." Johnson said, folding up the newspaper. "I'm going to go so that I don't interrupt your alone time with your girl." He continued and smiled wide. "Now good night." "Yeah, yeah... Good night..." Dennis replied, half heartily. He watched as Johnson, and his own protection for that night, walked out the door. May 15th, 2013 (20:17) "No, I'm telling you that it'll happen." Dennis said, looking over at Johnson. "It won't, trust me." Johnson said. He was usually right when it came to events and he was tonight. "See? Now, it's getting late, and I need to go." "Okay Nick, good night." The former said as the latter left, and he was all alone again. He feared what might the girl bring tonight. "Is he gone…?" The voice from yesterday said, scaring the lonely man again. As he turned around to tell her not to do that again, he noticed that something was different. Maybe it was that she now had glasses or her hair was a different color, but it suited her perfectly. She smiled and quickly hugged him, "Sorry about last night… I got a little carried away, seeing you for the first time and all. I promise to be less like I was last night. I don't want to freak you out, if I didn't already..." Her voice drifted off when she looked him in the eye. He cocked his head. "What's wrong? Don't you think I like fan gawking over me?" He said. Sure, he liked a small gawking, but not what happened that night. It really did frighten him, almost to the point where he didn't come back. "If you say so." He said and walked back to his usual spot. She followed closely behind. He pretended to not notice, and he started thinking of his newest story and she tried to head what he was saying at that time. "Blackstock found dead, Cour accused of murder.. that would be perfect if..." He stopped suddenly and looked up. He came nose to nose with her, and she backed off blushing. "I'm sorry..." She said, looking away. However, her attention was drawn back by the papers he was holding out in his hands. "W-what… what are they?" "Read them…" He said. "They're the previous chapter of Blackstock's cases." She gladly took them and started to read them aloud. The whole way through, she stuttered every other word; which made him smile. " 'Soon detective, soon you'll meet your biggest challenge yet!' Ooh! I hove how it ended. The suspense and the cliffhangers. I want to read more now! I hope you made loads more." She said and he smiled. "Well, thank you. And lucky for you, I have written exactly seven of his later cases. Each one connected to the one before it. I could let you read more if you'd like." He said softly, starting to warm up to the girl. "I'd love to! If they're like the first one, I'd read them all at once, if I could." She said, and took the papers from him with glee. It was nice to see someone enjoying his works instead of the fake appeasement the others had shown. They all really didn't care for his stories, except for Johnson, who was a writer himself. "Hey... What does this mean?" She said, pointing to the paper. "What…?" He moved closer so he can see exactly what she was talking about. "Oh. It's alluding to a previous case Blackstock had." She looked at him then back to the paper. "Haven't you ever heard of Drink of Death? It's the second case Blackstock ever had and the first that Cour was assigned to him. It's a great chapter, haven't you read it?" "Oh… No, sorry. I didn't read it..." She said, looking at him slightly, which made him laugh. "Don't look at me like that." He said between laughs, this made the girl blush more and she stood up. "H-hey.. Don't go, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." He gently grabbed her wrist without her knowing and as she starting walking away, he pull slightly. She fell down into his arm, where her face flushed. Quietly she purred to herself, and stayed in his arms; and grabbed the next case after the one she finished. He was confused as to what just happened, but he went with it for he was that kind of person. "Uhm…" "Yes?" He said, looking down at her. She looked up and blushed. "N-nevermind…" She said, flushing. He smirked and lowered his head. "Tell me…" He said softly, as his lips were an inch away from hers. Shaking her head quickly, she closed her eyes and almost died of embarrassment in his arms. "I'm sorry." He moved away from their little position and sat up completely, with her in his lap slightly. She rolled over in his lap so she could see him face on. She wanted her idol to kiss her right there and then, but what if he hadn't felt the same way as she? She sighed and continued reading the cases. May 15th, 2013 (23:56) Voices were heard again from the hall. Frantic, she dropped the papers-grabbing Dennis' wrist-and ran to the closet. "Why are you running?" He asked, shocked by the sudden event unfolding before him. "Because… I'm not supposed to be here. No one can see me yet, not unil day four..." She said, opening the door to the closet. "Wait, what? Day four? What is so special about that day?" He asked, staring down at her. She sighed and pushed him into the closet, getting in with him, and closed the door behind her. The closet was small and barely fit them both, so she had to place her hand on his chest in order for there to be enough room. "What's important about day fou-?" He asked as she looked up at him. "Sh." She said, trying to make sure he was quiet. "Why?" His voice started to rise slightly, but she quickly put her finger on his lips. He blushed when she did, but put it aside. The two remained silent until the voices in the other room were still. "I think they're gone…" He said, moving to open the door, but she kept him there. He looked down at her, surprised. "Don't go…" She said softly, inching her way up to his face. He blushed more and more as she got closer. "Don't go, please." Her lips were inches from hers, and both of their faces were flushed. She looked into his eyes and leaned in more, kissing him softly on his lips. May 16th, 2013 (03:38) He woke up abruptly. He had fallen asleep, but he doesn't remember when. "The hell…?" He looked around and found that he was in his corner, with the girl in his lap. "H-hey.. You up now..?" She said, looking up his. She was half-asleep, rubbing her eyes. "You fainted when those nice men came in, and I didn't know what to do... I laid you down here and waited with them. It was so long, they left.. I must have fallen asleep waiting... I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry, thank you for making sure I was alright." He said. He thought back to the closet and the kiss. It must have been his dreams running wild, or his imagination trying to become reality again. "Thank you." She said, sat up, and smiled. She appeared different again, with her hair down instead of in the ponytail. It suited her even more so. "You look nice." He said, unwittingly. He smiled wide, sat up next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You really think so?" She replied. Instantly, she blushed deeply and looked away. "Thank you... Denny-senpai..." She smiled gently and moved closer to him. Their legs touched and their faces turned bright red. She continued, however, getting closer and closer. He was soon on the floor with the girl on top of him. Her hands held his cheeks gently, as she moved her lips closer to his. He could see nothing as she placed her lips on his-oh what a sweet taste of amaretto. May 16th, 2013 (07:58) Johnson stood overtop of Dennis, arms crossed. "Damn it Dennis, get up." He said and sighed loudly. Seeing Dennis not moving, he gave the sleeper a gently nudge in the side with his foot. Startled, Dennis shot up and looked around. "Good, you're up. Next time you choose to sleep, make sure it's not here." He smiled coldly and walked over to his couch. Dennis watched then rubbed his head. "What time is it?" He said, yawning. "Time to get up. That's what time it is." Johnson replied, opening his newspaper for the new day. "But no, it's exactly eight right now. Why were you asleep here and not at home; what, did you have a meeting with your girlfriend?" He laughed at his own joke, not looking up fom the newspaper. Dennis walked over and lowered the paper. He moved down and stared hard into the other man's eyes. "I'll tell you what. She's not my girlfriend, I don't even really know her. All I know is that she kissed me." He said as he let go of the paper. Johnson didn't reply; he only raised the newspaper in silence. "Aren't you gonna make a reply?" "No, I'm not going to for I have no need." He finally did reply, after which silence enveloped the room. Dennis stared at the back of the newspaper. "I should say, though, watch yourself. A girl suddenly kissing you on your second night is not a good sign. She's not who you think she is..." "Wait, what?" Dennis, said, shocked. "What did you just say?" "Hmm? I haven't said anything since a while ago, remember. I have no need." Johnson replied again, lowering the paper in confusion. "I think you're going too much into your dreamland. Come back to reality, for once. Thanks." He raised the paper slowly then he closed it up. He stood up and walked over to the door. "I have to go; it's about time for breakfast at Dine At Nine. See you later." Before Dennis could respond, his fellow member walked out of the room. The creak of the door filled the room like a cricket chirping at night. It rang his ears, knowing he couldn't have anyone to see the events he's forced to go through. May 16th, 2013 (9:17) Dennis, grabbing his phone, called one of the few female members of his community. She believed a lot of things-Dennis hoped she'd believe him about this too. "Juile, hey. I need to talk to you about something. It's a long story... no, no, it's nothing like that-well, a little. Ok, yeah, it's a lot like that time. You'll come over, great. I really need- Juile? You there? Oh, she hung up..." he said as he closed the phone. He sighed and thought about how to describe the story to the girl coming to listen to another of his tales, as Johnson puts it. "Hey Danny, you there?" Juile said, waving her hand in front of the dreaming fellow's face. "You lost in wonderland again? I swear, you're always gone when I talk to you... so what's up? What's the big story this time?" "Well... you probably won't believe this one, but there's a girl- "A girl, eh, I can see where this one's going." Juile interjected, nudging his shoulder gently. "Not really. It gets weirder." He said as he shook his head. "She made me hide with her in the closet and then she kissed me- Twice!" He exclaimed, resulting in her laughing hard. "You're right, I don't believe it!" She said, inbetween of her laughs. "But I kinda jealous. She just came out of nowhere and kissed you? She had a great amount of effrontary to kiss you like she did." She said slowly, moving closer to Dennis. She placed her arms around his neck and moved her face closer to his. He started to look away, blushing hard. "Danny, I'm sorry you were kissed by a girl you hardly know." She said, moving his face back to her and looked into his eyes; but then she placed her lips upon his and kissed him lightly-coffee. She slowly pulled back and smiled softly; she suddenly looked away and blushed hard. "I'm sorry... I wanted to just have one from my crush before it was too late. I'll go now." She said and stood up. She walked to the door, leaving the stunned Dennis behind her. "I'll see you and your delicious lips later." She said and winked at him; she walked out the door and left the same creaking in the room; the same ringing creak as before. "How could she? Doesn't she know you're mine?" The girl said, standing behind Dennis. He turned around quickly, just in time to get a tackling hug from the girl. "You'll remember that, won't you? Our kiss said you were going to be mine forever. Then you let that girl come in and kiss you? That wasn't very loyal of you... Do you promise to be mine forever? As long as we live?" She said, looking down at her captive prey. "Oh, you look so defenseless; I caught you off guard, didn't I? Oh, don't worry, I will gently on you.. hehe..." She said softly, running her fingers over his neck. He felt her soft lips rub against his, then his cheeks and down his neck. He closed his eyes tightly and then nothing. "Dennis, what are you doing?" A voice asked. Dennis' eyes shot open and looked around; the girl was gone and Johnson stood overtop of him. "Why are lying on the floor?" "That girl was here! Sh-she tackled me and started to- "Dennis, you're keep making up stories. I have politely asked you to step out of your imagination land come back to reality." Johnson said coldly. "But... you don't know what happened before she came! I called Juile over, told her about the girl and suddenly she's kissing me as well!" Dennis replied. The other member sighed, shook his head, and walked back to the couch. "You have to believe me..." "There's nothing I can believe in your stories, other than Juile kissing you. She's had a crush on you since her first day, but you never seemed into her. She told me all this because I'm... close enough to you." Johnson said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He pushed up his steel rim glasses as he rubbed. "My head has been hurting whenever I think about the story you're concocting. I need to get aspirin or something, it hurts that much." "I'm sorry..." Dennis said, looking down at the ground. He slowly lifted his head and opened his mouth. "It's 13:44. I don't know what you want to do until more people come, but I'm going to sleep to try to get my headache to calm down. It's like a roaring lion in the jungle." Johnson said, turning his back to the worried fellow on the other side of the room. The fellow watched as =his only witness to the horrors slowly drifted off to another world. May 16th, 2013 (13:44) "She's not real, she's in your head.. She's not real, she's in your head... She's not real, she's in your head..." Dennis said as he clutched his head. He squeezed harder, almost hard enough to leave a lasting impression on his head. He kept repeating the same thing over and over, hoping to convince himself. "She's not real, she's in your head..." He closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to see the room from the corner, as he remembered exactly where he was when each event happened to him. "She's real.. She's real.. She's almost here.." His eyes shot open. Did he say that? He knew his mouth was moving from before, but he had no clue if he said that. He looked around, and noticed the room changed. It wasn't even the room anymore, it was more of a field; a lush, green meadows. He took a step and felt real Earth under his foot. It was a beautiful sight, sure, but it wasn't the room where she was- Wait, he thought, I'm free, aren't I? I'm free from that horror! He cheered to himself and sighed cheerfully. "Thank god. I'm finally safe, free from that girl.. How do I get home now..." He said as he scratched his head. The gentle wind blew against his face; and it felt nice for once. It was a nice, cooling breeze; but then it changed when Dennis blinked. The lush, green meadows tur=ned into a burning hell before his eyes. His body shook, but his feet started to moved forward. He could see the door appear and he moved his arm up. He grabbed the handle and turned it. Light blinded his eyes until he realized his surroundings. He was back in the spot he was in before. "Dennis, are you ok?" Johnson said, squatting in front of the other. Dennis looked around; he could see many of the other members standing behind Johnson. "I'm.. I'm fine. I just... I just have to go." Dennis replied as he stood up quickly and stumbled to the door. He pushed some of the other members out of the way before falling to the floor. He had hit the ground; unconscious, then dead. The group stood over him, failing to notice the man in the background. The man with the wicked smile. May 17th, 2013 (7:00)'' "I'm so sorry, but your friend is in a deep coma. I'm not sure he's coming out; I'm deeply sorry. Please say your last good byes, and please be quick. We have to see what we can do for the coma... Er, excuse me." The doctor said, quickly, as he left the room. Johnson sighed, holding the crying Julie next to him. They walked over to the bed and looked down. Dennis was sprawled out on the gurney with the gas mask upon his face. The only sounds in the room were the heart monitor next to the gurney, the ICU pumping oxygen and Julie's crying. She looked away, remembering back to their kiss; while Johnson could only shake his head. He watched as Dennis' chest rose and sank, repeating time and again. "Dammit, Dennis... I don't get it. How were you able to do this without us noticing. Hell, why did you even have to go and take those damn pills; you should have known better." He said, continuing to shake his head. What was the point of telling him now. He wasn't going to walk up, nor did he even hear what Johnson was saying. He turned away and moved his feet. "Come on, Julie, let's go." "I want to stay a little longer, please?" She quietly said, in between the soft sniffing fits she had. "I just wanna, you know, say... good bye.. for the last time..." She looked over, tears gathering in her eyes. "Alright, but don't be long." He responding. She nodded, turned her head towards Dennis and cried more. Johnson, unable to do anything, walked out of the room. He pulled out his lighter and a cigarette, lit it up, and started to smoke. The cigarette slowly grew shorter as he waited for Julie. What's taking her so long...? He thought before he heard it. The single shot, then the silence. He turned, opened the door, and stood in horror. The blood covered the wall and the sheets. Then he saw it; Julie's dead body, lying on top of Dennis'. His heart monitor gave a long, single beep; before being unplugged by the same doctor. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry that your two friends are dead. If you want, we can- "No.. I'm fine, I'm going." Johnson said, before turning around. He had a wide, wicked smile on his face as he walked out of the hospital room. Category:Four Days Together Category:Writing